The Lion Tamer
by NeverEndingLight
Summary: Taka Atchins is a rebellious tomboy trying to escape from her arranged marriage with Julian Konzern. After the events in Metal Masters, Taka joins Gingka and Co. on their adventures in the search of the Star Fragments. Through the events, she grows closer with everyone, especially a wild lion she's so focused on taming. Placed in the beginning of Metal Fury. For Little. A. Ganger
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson: 'Suup, peoples?**

 **Okay, this fanfic is for Little. A. Granger. By the way, you should all go check out her Kissing Booth fics, which are really cute, if you ask me. ^^**

 **Okay! So, um... *checks list of _Metal Fight Beyblade_ characters* Pluto, Rago! You guys do the disclaimer!**

 **Team Nemesis (my little name for Pluto, Rago, Johannes, Doji and the people who worked for/with revival of Nemesis): Crimson-san does not own _Metal Fight Beyblade_ nor Taka Atchins the OC, who belongs to  Little. A. Granger! She only owns parts the plot and OC Echo Alegre Solsken.**

 **Crimson: Yup! Also, characters are 16, here (Gingka, Madoka, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Ryuga, etc.). Yu, Yuki and Kenta are... whatever age they are in the series. Enjoy _'The Lion Tamer'_!**

* * *

Name: Taka Atchins  
Origin: Japanese  
Age: 16  
Closest Friends: Gingka, Tsubasa, Zeo  
Family: Mother, father, older brother (Tamaki)  
Rival(s): Zeo  
Description/personality: Blonde hair, brown eyes/Rebellious tomboy attitude  
History: Daughter of a successful and old-fashioned businessman who has arranged her marriage when she turns 18. Does not like her husband-to-be and doesn't think about marriage. Never cares for schoolwork, instead, beyblading to be number one. Big brother's a bugger, but would always help her in times of need.

* * *

"Zeo! Where are we going?" I whined as my best friend and rival dragged me by my wrist.

I just won a tournament organized by the local gyms when the auburn-blond male came to drag me to... wherever.

"The gym. Masamune came back from visiting Gingka and the gang in Japan. In fact, they came here!" he replied.

"Seriously?" I asked, pleasantly surprised. Gingka and Tsubasa were my closest friends from Japan, my birthplace, and I was so happy they were here. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I started running ahead of him, my lean and muscular legs helping me sprint faster.

"W-wait! Taka-kun! I can't run that fast!" I heard Zeo complain, but I ignored him and instead, blasted into a full sprint.

In a few minutes, we, well, more like Zeo, were panting and my rival-friend collapsed, sighing.

"Man, I'm not that fast, you know!" he glared and slightly pouted, knowing I play softball, American foot-ball, a bit of broom-ball and lacrosse. I was fit!

"Suck it up, buttercup." I grinned, re-tying the laces from my black, dark blue and yellow Jordans. When I finished, I wiped the invisible dust on my tan knee-length khaki capris and Detroit Tigers' T-shirt and marched inside.

"YO!" I shouted, smiling when I saw the familiar faces of my friends and fellow gym partners.

"Hi, Taka-chan!" A small boy came running to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I hugged him back.

"Hey, Yu-kun! Whatcha' doing here?"

Kid, now dubbed "Yu", looked up at me, his eyes sparkling and a smile stretched wide. "Basa-san **(my nickname for Tsubasa)** needed to come for some work or whatever and because he and Masamune were coming to America, we decided to come, too!"

I grinned and ruffled his hair. "Great to see ya, kiddo."

I used to live in Japan. In fact, I loved it. But I had an old-fashioned business man of a father who was strict and didn't like me beyblading. He despised it. He runs a real estate business. When I was thirteen, two years ago, my dad had planned an arranged marriage. On the day I turn 18, I was supposed to marry some heir to another company or whatever.

Yeah. Good luck with that, Dad.

So I moved to America and lived as an exchange student to a prestigious school. Though I hated school-work, I worked hard to get a scholarship here. I saw a beyblade gym and fell in love with it. There, I met Zeo. He told me the story about how Masamune left for Japan to face Gingka, who won the Battle Bladers tournament, about their sick friend, Toby, and the pact they made to become number 1.

Despite my tomboy attitude and dislike for romantic or sappy stuff, I found it cute.

Zeo and I became fast friends... and fast rivals. When he would return from that HD Academy place he went to and when my school day was over, we'd practice in an old tennis field or battle in a park stadium. I also visited Toby many times and we became pretty good friends, too.

I missed my childhood friend, Tsubasa, and my aniki, Tamaki. I met Tsubasa at a real-estate meeting at the age of six. His family, which was just him and his divorced mother **(THIS IS BY _ME_! NOT TRUE TO THE SERIES!)** , had bought a small estate to live on. The deal was on and off because other people made better deals. When my mother, who was also an old-fashioned person, saw how Tsubasa and I got along (we had bey battles while the adults were chatting), she coaxed my father into signing the deal with Otori-san.

We were really happy. We grew super close, and I loved him like a brother. His feelings were mutual. But nobody could compare to my wonderfully annoying older brother, Tamaki-onii-san.

Like me, he has blond hair and was very athletic, playing for his university's varsity team; lacrosse and base-ball. His eyes were more of a hazel than brown. He's 24-years-old, and would've had to have an arranged marriage, but he got married without our parents' permission when he was 18, before the arranged marriage date. His wife, my sister-in-law, was a French woman named Rouge. She was a kind woman and I liked her. Since my parents didn't... "believe" in divorces, they jumped to me, their youngest. So I was stuck with the arranged marriage. I didn't blame my brother, though. He finally found someone, excluding me, who actually cared and gave him love. I was happy for him.

Now, you're probably wondering who I'm supposed to marry. Yeah.

Despite having a lot of ties to beyblading, I was supposed to marry Julian Konzern, the tough, Gravity Destroyer blader. I wasn't supposed to know who I was marrying, but my dear aniki Tamaki was eavesdropping and informed me. I met the super rich blond kid many times; his family bought estates here and there, and my father was the one who sold them. I didn't like him. I found him a very arrogant and also old-fashioned or whatever. Not my type. But what irked me most was his comment on my bey, Angelic Volanus of Volans the Flying Fish constellation.

 _[flashback-2 years ago]_

 _An awkward silence covered the room. At the moment, Julian and I were supposed to socialize more between each-other, no doubt it was because of the arranged marriage. I was lying on a sofa with me feet propped up in an un-ladylike fashion while the blond stared out one of the huge windows facing the pools and garages of the Atchins estate. I sighed loudly, bored, and took out my bey. I played with it, twisting it's fusion wheel so it switched from a balance to an attack-type bey._

 _"What bey is that?" the male broke the silence, slight curiosity lacing his voice._

 _I hesitated before replying. "Angelic Volanus." Why would he care? He's never shown a bit of interest in me._

 _"Volanus... Now which constellation is that from...?" he muttered. "Oh! Volans the Flying Fish constellation, am I correct?"_

 _I nodded. 'Course he'd know; he's a prodigy kid._

 _"Hm. Why would you get a bey based on a fish constellation?" he asked._

 _"Why would you get a bey based on a dead hero?" I retorted defensively. My bey meant a lot to me. My deceased grandfather gave it to me._

 _"Heroes are the legends, models and the symbol of my country. Many heroes in Greece are well-known. Perseus, Theseus, Paris and Helen of Troy, Hercules..."_

 _"It's actually Heracles; Hercules is his Roman form. Theseus also isn't that much of a hero, too; he promised Ariadne that he would marry her, but then left her on an island. Mythology says that the Greek deity Dionysus found her and married her. Besides,_ she's _the one who helped Theseus escape from the Labyrinth." I stated. My previous tutor was a huge mythology fanatic, so I knew a lot about it. Besides, a lot of beys are also based on Greek and Roman mythology._ **(A/N: Julian's: the hero who killed Medusa, Damian's: Hades Kerbecs ((Gates to the Underworld and Cerberus)), King's: Mars, the Roman god of war, Aguma's: the Titan Kronos with the scythe he used to kill his father, Ouranos, etc.)**

 _"While Theseus' story may be that way, there are still great heroes that have represented Greece. Heroes are strong; they're meant to be warriors."_

 _I frowned. "Then what about all of the beys around the world? They're not all based on heroes. You saying my fish isn't tough enough?" I stomped away. Why would I marry such a stuck-up jerk?  
_

 _[flashback end]_

Stupid, stupid, stupid arranged marriage! Ugh...

So I ran away and left to America. For the first year, I lived with my great aunt. But she died in the beginning of the second year. I then joined HD Academy... Until I found out what their plans were. But I couldn't really escape... Until the US's team in the Beyblade World Championship lost.

Zeo, Toby and Masamune took me in, afterwards. I also thanked Gingka and Tsubasa and the rest of GanGan Galaxy for defeating America's team and giving us our freedom, now that we know Ziggurat is gone.

I'm gonna admit it; a lot of Gingka's friends were... hot. Including Tsubasa, Dashan and Xaochin from Wang Hu Zhong. But the one who _really_ caught my eye was Kyoya Tategami. He's from Japan, but he joined the Wild Fang team in the Championship.

Whenever I would visit Japan, or my friends would come to America, we would get into a verbal, sarcastic battle and it would result to a beyblade battle. During those battles, I couldn't help but feel attracted towards him. But he's a lone wolf; he made that very clear.

Anywho, Gingka told us about a trip to Japan to attend a competition. I was confused as to why we needed to go to Japan. We had plenty of mini tournaments here in America. But then he told us how he was gonna be like an assistant MC for a tournament in the city he's staying in now, not at his hometown in Koma City.

So I decided to go, but Team Dungeon had to stay back and skip this one. They were pretty busy. After hanging out for awhile, I packed my things, left Zeo's and went to fly to Japan. I also wanted to confess my feelings for Kyoya to him.

But when the Star Fragment fell from the sky, that's when things changed.

And that's how I joined Gingka, Madoka and the others on an adventure I'll never forget.

It started when Kyoya left the arena furiously, Benkei following. I had no clue why he was mad; I had just arrived from my Tsubasa's place, where I stayed during my visits to Japan. So I decided to go see what the lion bitbeast holder was up to. Tsubasa and Yu were, supposedly, on a training adventure.

By the time I caught up, Kyoya and his follower were looking down at a short kid laying on the ground, clutching at Kyoya's leg. He had brown hair and wore a suit and tie outfit, and little round glasses adorned his face. Kyoya scoffed at something the boy said and left quite rudely.

I went up and helped the kid to his feet.

"Thank you for helping me, um...?"

"Atchins. I'm Atchins Taka." I bowed, remembering the Japanese customs.

"Arigato, Atchins-san. I'm Mizusawa Yuki. I need to talk to Mr. Gingka."

"Gingka? Um, I know where he is..." My voice trailed off as I heard my name being called in the distance.

"Taka! Hey, Taka! Where'd you go?" Gingka asked.

"To try and find Kyoya." I replied simply.

"Are-are you Mr. Gingka?" Yuki asked.

"Um, yeah?" said person replied.

"I have something very important to tell you!" He then proceeded on telling us about a Star that fell to Earth and how it shattered into ten fragments and landed in different people's beys. He also explained that an evil force wants to use it to revive Nemesis, the god of destruction.

... I'm just gonna point this out; Nemesis is the Greek goddess of revenge.

So Gingka agreed on helping, when a strange man named Johannes appeared. And when I say strange, I mean psycho strange.

He wouldn't stop acting like a cat...

A woman was also with him. She could've easily been our age. Her name was Echo Alegre Solsken. There was a battle. Johannes had a Lynx bey and Echo had a Dolphin bey.

Johannes had dark hair covered by a tall floppy hat, that resembled a priest's hat, that was white with golden-yellow accents and baggy clothes of the same style. He was also tanned.

Echo had short, dark purple hair that reached to her chin and was layered with long bangs. Her eyes were a grey-silver with white pupils and she had pale skin. She wore black oval-framed glasses and her outfit was similar to Ruby's from _RWBY_ the show. The difference was the colour and a bit of the style; Echo's dress was white with jade green laces, and the corset string was also of that colour. She had white knee-high combat boots with green laces, no stockings and the dress was a halter style, a jade green cape covering most of her bare shoulders. It clung at the top, due to the corset, and sorta flared out from the hips down, again, like Ruby's, and ended just a bit above her knees. Brown gloves adorned her hands.

After awhile, they disappeared. And I mean literally disappeared. There was no signs of them leaving.

From there on out, we set our eyes on saving the world from destruction.

* * *

 **Crimson: Here it is! Probably gonna turn out into a short story of about a dozen chapters. *shrugs* Who knows? *grins* Placed after _Metal Masters_. I'm actually thinking of starring _Metal Fury_ in this story. _Metal Fury_ with a twist; Taka Atchins! Hm... Yeah... That's a great idea! Now I'mma have to re-watch all of the episodes for the details. Depends if I have the time...**

 **R &R, fellow bladers! NO FLAMES, THOUGH! Never with the Flames... I do accept constructive criticism.**

 **Sorry for the wait, Little. A. Granger! Hope you liked this! :) And stay tuned for the possibility of more chapters! I feel like this one is short and rushed due to last minute thinking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reaper: Wow... This is amazing. Three reviews within the first few hours of posting it. I'm thanking EquestrianTillTheEnd, Eternal Nexus Warrior and Little. A. Granger for reviewing, following and favour-iting, and to DiamondArtemis576 and QueensKhioneandFernis for favour-iting and following! And to all you anonymous/guest viewers out there! (Psst, psst: You can review as anon :3)**

 **Um, lemme see... *looks at list of characters* Hyoma! You're up for the disclaimer.**

 **Hyoma: Authoress-sensei does not own _Metal Fight Beyblade_ , nor Taka Atchins the OC, who belongs to Little. A. Granger. Authoress-sensei only owns parts of the plot, Echo and other OCs made along the way. She also may ask for OC submissions later on.**

 **Athena (my muse): R &R!**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Taka's POV:**

Now we knew why Johannes and Echo left so suddenly. It was because Kyoya and Benkei had shown up, and Kyoya had launched his bey. Then, the Leone blader decided that he and the Bull blader will join us on our search for the Star Fragments, much to my excitement. That meant more time with Kyoya, even if there were other people with us.

Right now, we were on a speed boat heading for an island with a volcano. According to Yuki and his calculations, the next Legendary Blader will be there. Gingka and Kyoya were the two we've already found.

"Are you sure there's a Legendary Blader here, Yuki?" Kenta asked.

"Yes, if my calculations are correct." the other smaller boy replied. "This is the place where a Star Fragment fell, no doubt about it."

"You sound real sure of yourself there, kid." I groaned, just wishing to get off of this boat. I don't get seasick usually, but I ate a good amount of food before we left. I had skipped breakfast and lunch.

"You don't look too well." Kyoya huffed, looking at my lying form.

"I think I ate too much before we left." I grumbled.

"I am sure of myself." Then, it seemed like he was quoting something. "'A light that falls from the heavens will wake the slumbering pulse of flame and shake the Earth.'."

We all gave him a 'WTH' look. The astronomer kid explained that it was a legend and that the island we were going to had one. One that seemed to hint the fall of the Star Fragment.

Soon, we arrived the docks and got off the boat. My knees wobbled and I almost fell overboard, but someone grabbed my arm. Turning slightly in surprise, I saw Kyoya.

"Watch it or you're gonna fall." he said pretty harshly, but I gave a slight grin. That's his way of showing that he cared.

"Arigatō." I mumbled and got off.

"For the last time, you sure you wanna do this?" the boat driver asked. "The next boat won't come back until the day after tomorrow."

"Mhm. There's no guarantee that the Legendary Blader will be easy to find." Gingka told him. "We have no other choice."

"Well, just remember that that volcano can erupt at any time. It'd be better if you turned back now."

"We'll be fine. Thanks for bringing us way out here, sir." Yuki said.

The man signed. "Guess there's no point in trying to change your minds. There's a village west of the jungle." He pointed towards where it would be. "Go there for help if you get into any trouble. But I can't guarantee that they'll be all welcoming to newcomers, understand?"

"Why not?" I asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom. The birds screeched and flew from the trees and the ground shook. The driver started to panic and say that it was time for him to leave. Quickly, be strarted up his engine and left, wishing us farewell.

"We gotta go, too. We can't just stand here." Kyoya huffed and started to leave.

"Wait up!" Benkei followed.

"He never waits, does he?" Madoka muttered.

We all ran to catch up to him. For the next while, we just walked through the quiet forest, only birds were heard and our footsteps.

"Come on! Is there really a village or were we scammed? This place is too remote to have one!" the Pegasus balder complained.

"You could say the same about Koma Village, you know." Kenta told him, dead-panning.

"Really? Well, I guess you're right."

"This island isn't that big. It shouldn't be too far now." Yuki tried to cheer us up.

"W-wait! My bag is stuck!" We turned and saw Madoka trying, and failing, to roll her pink suitcase.

The greenet scowled. "If you're just gonna pull us back, go home." And he started to walk of. Instantly, I lightly punched his arm. Not playfully, though. "What was that for?!"

I glared at him. "Don't speak that way to me or Madoka. She brought her bag so that she could repair our beys whenever. Be glad she's willing to come."

"That's just him." Benkei said as Kyoya continued walking away. He then slung Madoka's suitcase easily over his shoulder and we proceeded on walking.

"Arigatō, Benkei." Madoka smiled.

"Huh?! It's nothing. Kyoya can't be delayed. I do what I have to do to help him."

I could've sworn there was a blush on his face as he said that. Even a small one. I chuckled.

"Whoa!" we heard Kyoya mutter as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Cool! There it is!" Gingka said excitedly.

From a cliff above, we saw big huts placed beside each other in a circle, surrounded by trees. Happy comments of making it and on how beautiful it was was heard all around me. I was just glad we came, for I became really tired.

"Y'all think the Legendary Blader is here?" I asked tiredly.

"We better go ask right away!" Yuki said.

When we arrived, there were people everywhere, talking, kids playing, working. We approached a man walking and said hi to him.

"Excuse me, sir?" Gingka said.

"Who are you kids?" The man seemed a bit angry for some unknown reason. I rolled my eyes.

"We've come to look go someone." the small bespectacled boy replied.

"Really, now?" the stranger spat back a bit sarcastically.

I pushed my way to the front. "Yeah we did. Will that be a problem, sir?" I sassed him. I was tired and he was just annoying me.

He stared at me and looked at my upper arm, where my bey rested in its case; it was gold and the case looked like my bey's. It was round-ish and had a spin track-like design (Like Ryuga's). Immediately, his eyes widened and he started to panic.

"Agh! Is that a beyblade?!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the villagers surrounded us saying stuff like "We don't like beyblades!" or "We don't like your kind around here!" or "Go away!"

"What? It's just Angelic Volanus, my bey." I was starting to get ticked off at these people's attitudes. I then remember the boat driver's warning, but dismissed it.

The villagers freaked as I pulled my precious baby out and they ran to their huts. They shut the doors and the blinds to every window closed. It was suddenly quiet. I growled as everyone gasped.

"What gives?!" Benkei said.

"Well that's pretty weird." the red-head commented.

Some of the doors opened and people shot us glared of pure hatred.

"What's going on here?" Kyoya seemed impatient but also curious.

"We're not here to cause any harm, I assure you!" Yuki called out.

Ginka went running to a door and knocked in it frantically. "Please, we just wanna talk to you! We're begging you!" An old man opened the door slightly and glared at us.

"So, do you all beyblade?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm the winner of the Beyblade World Championships!" Gingka brought out his Pegasus. "I'm Gingka." Immediately, water was splashed into his face.

"What did you do that for?!" I stomped up to him and yelled.

"Your kind is not allowed here." he stated simply. "You're a blader so you're a menace too!"

"That's right, kid!" a woman said.

"The chief has spoken!" another man called out.

Soon, many stuff were being thrown at us, from rocks to wood to silverware and pots. I had enough of this game and took a deep breath in.

"STOP THROWING YOUR FRIGGING JUNK AROUND AND YELLING ABOUT US BEING A MENACE SOMEHOW!" I screamed.

Everybody ignored me and Yuki called to retreat. We headed back to the forest and sat on a bunch of boulders.

"What's up with them? What's their deal against beyblading?" Gingka asked to really nobody. I shrugged.

"What do you think, Kyoya, pal?" Benkei asked his buddy.

"How should I know?" he shot back.

"And after we came all this way too." Madoka sighed. "I'm really tired now!"

"I was tired before we even got here." I sighed as Benkei's stomach growled.

"I'm so hungry that I could eat a bull!"

"What now, Mr. Gingka?" Yuki asked.

"Good question."

Suddenly we heard a "Let it rip!" and a bey behind launched. We all gasped. Slowly, we made our way to the end of the pile of boulders, to a rocky shore, and saw a young girl. She was tanned and had choco brown hair like the villagers, and wore a green tank top and white shorts. She reminded me of a tropical Dora the Explorer.

"A bey!" Gingka exclaimed.  
Sure enough, the girl had a bey zooming around, trying to hit a tin can and failed.

"Aw, I really stink!" she groaned and went to get her bey.

We emerged from our places and stood in front of her.

"Hi, there. You practicing by yourself?" the Championships winner asked. The girl gasped and took a step back.

"Aw, Benkei. She looks scared." Madoka said. "Stop scowling at her like that!"

"I'm not scary at all, bu-bu-bu-bull!"

I sweat-dropped.

"It's okay." I smiled. "We're beybladers like you." I threw up the peace sign and grinned. Kenta nodded and took out his Sagittarius. I also took out my Volanus.

"What's your name?" Kenta asked.

"I-I'm Sala." she told us.

"Could you show me your bey for a sec, please?" Madoka asked. Sala handed her bey over to the beyblade engineer, who studied it in awe. "Wow! An Earth Fireblaze 145-F, huh? That's neat! By combining its tall spin track and a stamina-type fusion wheel, it gives it poor balance. Can I try something?" Sala nodded.

The brunette went to her bag and opened it, revealing many bey parts. She then started to change a bunch of stuff on Sala's bey. In a few seconds, she was done and handed the Earth Fireblaze back to its owner.

"I tried making the spin track shorter and I changed the performance tip to a wide defence stamina-type. Try launching your bey like this."

Sala got into position and launched her bey. It successfully the tin can at a super fast speed, sending it flying. Kenya then challenged her to a battle.

As they fought, Kyoya emerged from the forest behind me and rubbed his head angrily. I chuckled. Seems like the can hit him. He scowled.

"How long are we gonna waste time here?"

"Keep your shirt on. There's a kid who plays with beys here, despite a whole village not doing so. I think our new friend Sala is the only way to connect with the villagers." Gingka said.

"I didn't come here to play with little kids! I'm not staying here while you play your pathetic little games! I'm gonna go do things my way! Come on, Benkei!" The greenet started stomping off.

"W-wait, Kyoya, pal!" Benkei ran up to follow him. I turned to the group.

"There's always a girl in every group in the TV shows and movies. I'll go make sure both of them stay out of trouble." I said and jogged up to catch them.

"Oh, hey, Taka." Benkei said to me.

"Yo. So, what are you planning to do know, Mr. So-impatient-that-I-decide-to-leave-with-no-plans?"

"Hmph. You didn't have to follow us, Taka." Kyoya said.

"And wait for you to get lost or killed in this jungle?" I scoffed. "Nope. That job belongs to me. I'm here to make sure y'all don't get into trouble."

"Tch, whatever. Just don't pull us back." he scowled. I laughed.

"Alright, Captain Grumpy Pants."

For hours we walked around. The sky was beginning to turn orange and pink and yellow and all of the other colours that comes with the sunset. I got tired easily and so Benkei offered to carry me on his back, which I accepted.

"Kyoya, pal." Benkei said. "We've been walking for hours. There's no clue of the Legendary Blader." I nodded, agreeing.

Suddenly, we came to a halt.

"What's up?" I asked.

"This island is really small, just like that kid said." That was Kyoya's voice that said that.

"And that kid has a name, you know." I frowned slightly. "Ugh, I'm too tired to argue."

"There's only the volcano." Kyoya seemed to go into deep thought. "That's it. We'll go up to the volcano. The Legendary Blader has to be up there. If not, I'll strangle Yuki."

I wanted to scowl at him for threatening to hurt Yuki, but stopped when I realized Kyoya had use the kid's real name. I sighed and shakes my head. Some things will never change.

"We-we're going to climb that?!" Benkei freaked.

"Don't worry, Benkei. I'll walk. Thanks for the ride." I smiled and got off of his back.

"No time to complain. Let's go." Kyoya ordered. I have a mocking salute and Benkei groaned.

We walked and walked until we came to a large statue of a tribal woman. There was a sort of opening underneath her and it lead to the volcano. It looked really creepy.

"This seems promising." Kyoya smirked. Benkei and I gulped.

Red lightning cackled in the sky at the summit of the fiery mountain. It took, well seemed, hours to make it to the top. When we got there, night had fallen and stars sprinkled the dark sky. It was very beautiful. I loved the beautiful city lights at night, like the ones you would see at New York or Tokyo, but nothing could ever beat Mother Nature's creation. Low rumbling rang loud and clear, and grey smoke with hints of red puffed from the top.

"Um, Kyoya?" Benkei looked nervous.

"Looks like we're here, Benkei, Taka." the Leone bitbeast holder said.

Suddenly, rocks started to get thrown off of the summit, and the ground shook so violently that Benkei and I fell on our behinds. Then, fire erupted from the volcano and, surprisingly, came straight at us! It was in the form of a long serpent-like dragon with four claws and a giant jaw. I screamed and Benkei and Kyoya stayed still there until it got very close. We dodged it in the nick of time and it hit a rock behind us. But it came hurtling back at us and went in-between Benkei and Kyoya... Straight for me.

"Taka! Watch out!" the Bull blader yelled out to me. But I couldn't hear him. I was so scared of it that I couldn't dodge it.

Right when I could feel the heat of the blaze touch my nose, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me and I plus the arms' owner got pushed to the ground beside it. The fiery beast went back to the volcano's top.

"Tch, what a pain." I heard a scruffy voice say beside my ear.

My face became slightly red as I realized who my saviour was and what position we were in. Kyoya's left arm was wrapped around my waist and his right around my shoulders. My hands rested on his back, my fingers clutching the back of his jacket. Our legs were intertwined and his face was right beside my ears.

"A-Arigatō, Kyoya." I sighed in relief. He let go of me and helped me up, his face not facing me.

"Just be more careful next time." I smiled at his response.

The fire dissipated and revealed a... bey?

"We seem to have forgotten our mission here." said Kyoya in a smug.

At the summit, a boy with spiky white hair that had a red streak and was pulled back with a golden headband, wearing black leather pants, black boots, black sleeveless shirt with yellow stripes and a white jacket with the strap tied around his neck so it flowed like a cape stood there. His eyes glowed red momentarily and lava and red lightning appeared from behind him. The dude looked dead serious... And maybe a bit insane, too.

"Ryuga!" Kyoya yelled.

* * *

 **Reaper: That's a wrap! I hope this chapter was as good as the last one! And like Hyoma said; I may ask for OC submissions later on. So just in case, get an OC ready!**

 **This came out late because I had to re-watch _Metal Fury_ on Netflix, and only have time on weekends, Friday nights and holidays to do so. Plus, I was gone to Quebec for a week. The plot of the story will be different from the original series. It'll have the basic plot, but extra "details" may not be added.**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reaper: Okay... So I started watching the next and last _Metal Fight Beyblade_ "series", _Beyblade: Shogun Steel_. And to be honest, it's not as good as _Metal Fusion_ , _Metal Masters_ and _Metal Fury_. I mean like, you don't have any awesome Ryuga entrances or Blader DJ's awesome play-by-play or Kyoya yappin' about beating Gingka. Anyways, that's just my opinion.  
**

 **Today, it's... *checks list* Um... Oh, whatever. It's Zyro's, from _Shogun Steel_ , turn to do the disclaimer. *mutters* I dunno how the fudging tablespoon he got on my list...**

 **Zyro: Yeah! Reaper doesn't own _Metal Fight Beyblade_ or the OC Taka Atchins, who belongs to _Little. A. Granger_. Reaper only owns part of the plot, OC Echo Alegre Solsken and any OC created by her along the way. Now I gotta go find and challenge Shinobu... *walks off***

 **Reaper: Um, okay then... R &R!**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Taka's POV:**

' _Ryuga?!_ ' I thought, eyes wide.

Tsubasa has told me so much about him when he was working undercover for the Dark Nebula. When he was under Doji's... care, he was a violent person. At the moment, he didn't seem as violent as Tsubasa had described him, but still had a slightly insane and dangerous glint in his golden eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Kyoya! What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Look! Ryuga's bey..."

Kyoya and I looked at Ryuga's hand, where the bey, that had tried to kill me, was. It was rested in the palm of the man's hand.

"L-Drago has also awakened!" Kyoya pointed out.

Y'see, when Gingka and Kyoya "officially" became Legendary Bladers, their beys evolved. Gingka's became Cosmic Pegasus while Kyoya's Rock Leone became Fang Leone.

"So, that means that Ryuga was the Legendary Blader here all along!" I exclaimed, then glared, annoyed, at Kyoya. "And you doubted Yuki all along."

"Legendary Blader, you say?" the infamous Dragon Emperor asked, a sliver of both boredom and curiosity lacing his voice.

"Never thought you'd be the first opponent I'd defeat! But I can't be happier." The Leone bitbeast holder brought out his shiny Fang Leone. "Behold! The reborn Leone and the power I now have!" Next was his launcher.

I face-palmed. ' _Really, Kyoya? We're supposed to make him join us, not battle us!_ '

"Just like a kid; excited because you've gotten something new to play with, eh?" Ryuga said mockingly, seeming like fake cooing. Well, to me. If he heard my thoughts right now, I'm as good as dead.

"I have the same amount of power from the Star Fragment that L-Drago has!"

"Star Fragment?"

"We're equal. It's past time you learned that you cant remain the strongest forever!"

This dialogue between the two is seriously starting to tire me out.

"Equal, huh?" Ryuga retorted, amused with a small smirk on his tanned face. "You think you can defeat the Dragon Emperor? And my L-Drago Destructor?!" He too flashed his bey to us.

"Woah! L-Drago Destructor!" Benkei gasped in awe and nervousness.

"Let's go, Ryuga!"

"LET IT RIP!" both egoistical men cried simultaneously. They launched their beys... and the battle begun.

A bright and burning light flashed near me as I heard both beys collide in a huge explosion. ' _Lava..._ ' Sparks flew as the spinning tops of metal threw attack after attack on them. They both showed a lot of power.

"Oh? You aren't so bad." the white-haired man said.

"You haven't even seen half of my power yet. Leone! Hold your ground!"

As Kyoya's beyblade clashed again with Ryuga's, a loud roar rang clear through the skies. From my sitting spot near the makeshift battlefield, my eyes widened. Quickly, I looked to see if anyone else had heard the roar. Benkei was shaking a bit from his spot, nervous. He seemed unfazed. Nerves probably got to him. I then adverted my gaze to the two fighters. They seemed too into the battle to notice anything. I sighed

'Probably just me. I'm usually asleep by now, so it's sorta understandable why I'm hearing things.'

"Don't quit now! Come ooooonn!"

Leone seemed to have the upper-hand at the moment, pushing L-Drago back. It's owner didn't seemed to like that and let out a small growl. The Bull blader snapped out of his nervous state and cheered for his buddy.

"Yes, sir! You can beat him, Kyoya!" he yelled out.

"Drive him into the volcano!" said person ordered his bey. Again, Ryuga growled.

Leone had Ryuga's bey right on the edge of the volcano, but then, Ryuga counterattacked, sending Leone flying through the air. Leone landed safely, wobbling just a bit.

"Aw! He almost had him! I wanted to go homee~!" I whined slightly. Ryuga gave a cocky smirk.

"Do you honestly believe that a Defense-type bey can be an equal to my powerful L-Drago?"

Kyoya threw a cocky smirk back. "Sorry, dude. But Fang Leone isn't just any plain Defense-type." Suddenly, his bey zoomed at full speed towards L-Drago. "Check out Leone's new fangs!" Leone kept smashing into L-Drago. "This is the power of my reborn Leone!" With one hit, the Dragon bey was sent flying back. I clapped lazily as Benkei cheered. "Counterattacks are awesome. Did you like that?"

Ryuga's bey landed IN THE FRIGGIN VOLCANO. AND RYUGA WAS SMIRKING. I kid you not. This boy is very sure of himself.

"You say the conditions are equal, eh? In that case...!"

After Ryuga spoke, huge flames erupted from the volcano, and the dragon of ember reappeared. The white-haired guy's hair and cape-like jacket whipped violently and his eyes turned red from the reflection of the flames. I squeaked and hid behind a big rock on the volcano.

"Starting right now, it will be decided by the difference in each blader's power, right?" An insane look flashed in the Emperor's eyes. Then, L-Drago flipped itself back onto the battlefield, seemingly unharmed. I was peaking from my hiding place as Kyoya growled and Benkei freaked.

"You're a fool, for you have not mastered your own bey's powers yet!" Ryuga exclaimed. The greenet took that as a challenge.

"Oh, really?!"

Suddenly, I heard running footsteps and panting. Turning around, I saw Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Yuki and Sala. I waved tiredly at them. As Yuki and Madoka checked to see if I was okay, Gingka gasped.

"Look! It's Ryuga!" he exclaimed.

"Kyoya and Benkei are there, too!" the small greenet added.

"Come. I will show you the difference between you and I, between my L-Drago and your Leone."

"Keh, I can't wait for the lesson, _sensei_." Kyoya replied. "Get ready, Ryuga!"

"L-Drago, gooooo!" Suddenly, I heard a small "clink".

"Oh, no!" Madoka cried out. Something must've happened to Ryuga's bey!

As the beys, for the umpteenth time, clashed again, it created another huge explosion. I hid behind my rock to prevent the debris from hitting me while the others covered their faces with their arms. Kenta stood protectively in front of Sala.

"Awesome! This must be what a battle between two Legendary Bladers is like!" Yuki commented in awe.

"Send 'im back home, Leone!" Leone continuously smashed into it's opponent, but it didn't budge! "What's this?! Why isn't my Leone's attacks working?"

"Ha! You may have shown yourself to be an attack-type, but this is it! Time's up!" Ryuga grinned. "I'll give you some time to kiss your bey goodbye!"

Red light seeped from L-Drago and it pushed Leone away, sending it flying. Then, I heard a dragon's roar. This time, I saw an image of a snake-like dragon, red with a yellow mane and accents. A ball of fire appeared from its mouth.

' _... I REALLY could use the sleep now._ '

There was another explosion. It was bigger this time. I could hardly hear Benkei and Gingka's cries of warning. Ryuga let out a cocky laugh. When the smoke dissipated, Kyoya was laying on the ground, groaning in pain, and Leone landed beside him, steam sizzling due to the hot battle. I ran up to him and sat him up. L-Drago was still spinning at its incredible speed. Then, its owner summoned it back to his hand.

"Kyoyaaaaaa!" Kyoya's follower cried, running to where we were. "Please, wake up!"

"Kyoya..." I sighed, looking down at his scarred face. "You've done it this time."

"Incredible! Leone's power increased a lot, but L-Drago proved stronger!" Madoka noted.

"Ryuga...!" the Champion seemed to growl out.

"What's up?" Ryuga replied almost too casually. "Would you like to be my next victim, Gingka?"

"Listen! We're not here to fight you!" Too late for that.

"L-Drago Destructor must send fear up your spines, is that it? Well answer me!"

"Not true!" I shouted. Ryuga looked at me a bit surprised, like he didn't notice me. Well... I was hiding behind a rock. "We're here to recruit you and come help us find all ten Star Fragments and protect the world from destruction!"

"Please!" came Yuki's voice. "We need your strength!" Ryuga raised a brow as if to say 'what's this squirt talking about and who's he anyways?'. "Evil people want to use the Star Fragments for their own evil deeds."

"Did you say Star Fragment?" Ryuga asked, interested.

' _Uh-oh.' I thought. 'I know that look... It's the look my dad gives when a lot of money comes in from a piece of land from his real estate business._ '

"Yes, sir! It fell from the sky and shattered into pieces. They fell into the hands of the Legendary Bladers in hopes that they could vanquish the evil who wants to misuse them."

"You're one of those bladers, Ryuga! That's why a piece of the Star came to you! It transformed L-Drago!" his old enemy said.

"What?!" Now Ryuga looked super interested and surprised."The Star Fragment did THIS to my L-Drago?"

"That is correct!" Yuki smiled, looking too happy. Poor kid; sure hope he doesn't get his hopes up too high. "That is the mark of a Legendary Blader. I beg you, please help us on our mission!"

There was a few seconds of silence. I brushed Kyoya's bangs from his peaceful-looking face, still unconscious. From my side, Benkei gasped. I looked at everyone else. Their faces looked so hopeful, their eyes pleading and calling out for the stubborn tanned blader to accept their offer.

"Hmph." Ryuga sounded, then went into a full-out laugh. He looked so amused right now and I wanted to beat him up for it. The world is in danger, he knocked Kyoya out cold and all the while he's pleased with the situation at hand. "Beautiful story, pal! Almost makes me wanna cry and believe you!" Sarcasm dripped from his mouth. "My own power transformed L-Drago, not some piece of space junk!"

"But it's true! Kyoya's bey possesses this power. The Star Fragment story is true!" Benkei yelled out.

"Yeah! Pegasus also has it!" Madoka said.

"You must believe us, please! Pegasus has been reborn as well!" The ginger took out his own bey and held it high in the air. "Into this Cosmic Pegasus!"

"Huh?" Ryuga frowned, then smirked. "It doesn't make a difference. A Star Fragment? Some deity called Nemesis? Even if it were all true, what do I have to do about it, bud?!"

Yuki piped up. "The evildoers will surely come after you and L-Drago's power. And that'll cause trouble!"

"Gingka!" We all looked surprised. "What's you bey's purpose, huh? Decoration?" Out came Ryuga's launcher. "If you call yourself a real blader, then try and convince me that you are right!"

"Not now!" Yuki.

"Gingka!" Madoka.

"Guess there's only one choice." Gingka pulled out his own launcher. "If I win, you cooperate, got it?"

"Deal." Ryuga smirked, very confident.

"I'm scared!" Sala whimpered slightly.

"Be brave, Sala." Madoka said softly. "Looks like they'll have to battle after all!"

"This is how we do things downtown. Beys settle bey matters!" Benkei chimed.

"Ready to rock, Gingka?"

"You're on!"

"LET IT RIP!"

"Go hard, Pegasus!"

"Soar high, L-Drago!"

Flashes of blue and red slammed into each other, causing a bright light to blind us all. Wind blew my blonde hair back, and my tan Anorak jacket and baggy dark wash jeans kept beating against my legs and arms. I used my body to shield the male green-head in my care and looked away from the violent singing of the skies. I heard Kenta shouting orders, directing everyone else to a safer spot.

"Hang on, Kyoya!" Benkei and I lifted Kyoya onto our shoulders and went to join the others. I noticed Yuki still standing there and when we were safer, I supped my mouth into a microphone.

"Yuki! Are you coming?!"

"Hang on!" he replied. "Go get him, Mr. Gingka!"

The two competitors yelled out furiously into the skies. Suddenly, the friggin volcano decided that it was wakey-wakey time. Hot liquid embers flew straight into the sky. I shrieked in fear.

' _I'm too young to die! I'd even let Father arrange my marriage instead of ending my life like this!_ '

The beys hit each other harder and harder. They both seemed equal in strength.

"Pegasus!"

"Go get him, L-Drago!"

Said bey zoomed backwards before spinning directly for Pegasus, smashing it and sending it flying. Luckily, it came back to the ground and the battle proceeded.

"You're as good as ever, Ryuga! But that doesn't matter! I'm not backing down! Go, Pegasus! Full speed ahead!" Electrifying blue light surrounded Gingka and his bey. Pegasus made a direct hit at L-Drago, sending it flying. Ryuga growled as we cheered.

"I see now. I can feel an overwhelming power in Pegasus, one that wasn't there the last time we met. Don't care." Ryuga's attitude changed a bit from serious to a bit cocky. Again, a clinking sound was heard from L-Drago.

"Huh?" Gingka gasped, surprised.

Madoka took out her mini laptop and examined L-Drago.

"L-Drago... It changed modes?!" We all turned to her. "Gingka, be careful!"

"You think you can still beat me... Even with _this_?!" Ryuga grinned.

The dragon image appeared once more and I clutched the sides of my head.

"Are you alright, Ms. Taka?" Yuki asked. I nodded.

"Just a passing headache." I smiled reassuringly.

' _Still... It's so weird..._ '

The dragon headed straight for Gingka and Pegasus. As it hit the ground, rocks from the volcano flew up. More red lights danced around L-Drago as it made a powerful attack. Kenta and Madoka gasped.

"What is that incredible power?!" Kenta asked. Madoka typed a few things in her laptop.

"The metal frame on L-Drago covers its most unique feature, its rubber parts!" she replied. "This attack lets the fusion wheel's efficiency to its greatest limit!

Gingka, with a grunt, stood back up as Ryuga cackled madly.

"Watch this, Gingka! This is the power of my L-Drago Destructor, just for you!" They bey whooshed and kept pushing Pegasus back. Gingka looked shocked and confused.

"Huh? How can Pegasus lose in a test of force?!"

"Calm down, Mr. Gingka. Pegasus has also evolved so that the fusion wheel has three layers!"

"Hey, that's right! You can fight back with a mode change, too!" I yelled out.

"What mode change?"

"They're right!" the beyblade engineer said. "You haven't tried it yet, but if you change the three-layer wheel-"

"Pegasus can what? Is that true?!"

"This is the end of the line for you, pal!" Our attentions turned back to Ryuga.

Again, I heard a dragon's roar, and saw a ghost-like image of a fire-coloured L-Drago heading Pegasus' way.

"Help me, Pegasus! Please show me your new power!"

Then, blue light surrounded Pegasus once more, and another clinking sound was heard. Pegasus successfully changed modes. Blue and red clashed again, and I heard the sound of a horse neighing. Looking closer, I saw an image of an all-white Pegasus with hints of blue. White fluffy wings sprouted from its back, open wide as it met with L-Drago's attack. The mystical horse pushed against the dragon bey and reared up its head, sending its opponent flying.

"What?!" Ryuga shouted in disbelief."

"Awesome...!" I murmured.

"Woah!" everyone else gasped. "He did it!"

Gingka was grinning. "Aw, yeah!"

"He did it! Pegasus' fusion wheel changed into upper mode and sent L-Drago back!" Madoka informed us happily.

I had no clue what that upper mode and stuff meant exactly, but I was glad because at the moment, Gingka has the upper hand. Ryuga growled in annoyance as Gingka praised his bey. Another clinking sound, and then continuous hits on L-Drago. Madoka rambled something about changing modes again. Apparently, Pegasus is now in smash mode, which I guess it sounds good. Gingka gave a smirk that was slightly overconfident as Ryuga growled again. There was a third clink, and the younger girl beside me rambled something about barrage mode. Pegasus kept sending attack after attack, not letting L-Drago have the time to neither escape or counterattack.

"You rock, Pegasus! I never knew you had this much power!"

"This much power, you say." Ryuga seemed to snicker. "I expected more from you, Gingka! Go, L-Drago!" For the umpteenth time there was yet again the infamous clinking noise of a bey changing modes. But something new was added onto L-Drago; it grew a bit taller! And its performance tip was pointier.

"Huh? The rubber's exposed!" Yuki gasped.

"What's he planning?" Kenta asked himself with a frown.

"L-Drago's spin is slowing way down!" Madoka noted. "He knows he cannot win by attack head-on with Pegasus!"

"So... Ryuga went into defense-mode, correct?" I asked.

True to her word, Ryuga's bey was spinning a lot slower than before. Ryuga chuckled, as if he was amused. Gingka still remained confident.

"That's not gonna work! This is gonna end here and now!"

The blue light was still surrounding Pegasus, and it smashed hard with L-Drago, causing a white light and a small explosion. But suddenly, Pegasus was pushed back! The red-head gasped in surprised, and ordered his bey to attack again. The same thing happened. L-Drago kept spinning, seemingly not affected by the hits.

"Sorry to disappoint you, you honestly think that you could beat me, when you also don't the power of your own bey?!"

"Um... Is that the case?!"

"Watch and learn, Gingka, just like Kyoya! I will also show you the true power of L-Drago Destructor! Here it comes, so buckle up! If you think you can finish me, then go ahead!"

I felt something stir in my arms. When I looked down, I saw Kyoya's eyes slowly open to reveal blue orbs. I sighed in relief and hugged him hard. Benkei started rambling about how his pal was okay and about what happened since he was knocked out.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kyoya!" I sighed contentedly. To my surprise, the boy didn't push me away. When I sat back, he placed a hand on my shoulder to support himself and another on his temple.

"W-what happened?" he asked painfully.

"Ryuga won the battle and you got knocked out. Then, Gingka and the others came. Now he's battling Ryuga. It seems like he has the upper hand at the moment." I replied. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." He let go of me and looked away. "Hey, Taka?... Thanks."

It was almost inaudible, but I heard it nonetheless and smiled. I helped him sit up, him having to use my arms to stay in a sitting position. There were no visible injuries on him, and it didn't look like he had a concussion. Our gaze fell on the battle.

"All I do know is that I cannot give up! I believe in you, Pegasus!" Pegasus zoomed faster and smashed into L-Drago, but nothing happened.

"Foolish!" The dialogue continued.

"What now?" Sala asked.

"L-Drago was weakened by Pegasus so much, that should've finished him!" Kenta added. The brunette beside him looked back at the screen.

"Ah! No way! A survive performance tip?!" she freaked out. Judging by the name, it must mean that it can survive multiple attacks, even if an attack should've brought its owner victory.

"Survival performance tip?" Kenta repeated.

"Uh-huh. When it has enough spin strength, it can spin full tilt with the whole flat performance tip! It switches to the survive performance tip when its power level decreases and lets it spin stable and steady. I cannot believe L-Drago's performance tip is the exact opposite of Pegasus' performance tip's function!"

"He hasn't entered defense-mode yet?" Kyoya gasped beside me. "He's forcing Gingka to attack continuously so that L-Drago can steal Pegasus' power by using its rubber performance tip to steal it!"

"So that means that L-Drago can use the stolen power of its opponent into its own!" Madoka translated.

"Not good. Get away, Gingka!" Kenta yelled.

Pegasus kept smashing into L-Drago, who was absorbing all of its power.

"Don't count me out yet! Pegasus has one more special weapon! Check this out!" Then, Pegasus got... smaller? "Go hard! Final drive mode now!"

At lightning speed, Pegasus zoomed faster than ever! Comments of awe surrounded me. Gingka yelled out in determination. Ryuga frowned and scoffed.

"You still don't know the requirements of your bey." Then, a wind cyclone, very small, came from his bey. Gusts of wind slapped my face. "You shouldn't count on the power of your bey!"

The crimson lightning from earlier returned and seemed to be sucked in by L-Drago. Fire sprouted from the lava-filled mountain and I heard the loudest roar yet. When I looked into the dark night sky, I saw a full dragon. It had massive jaws and four short legs with dangerous claws on the end. Yellow fin-like scales came from its serpent-like body. It's mane was yellow and seemed to glow with hints of orange, like lava itself. At the end of the tail, a dark orange ember burned. Suddenly, a lot of lava came from the volcano.

There was a white light that blinded us all for awhile. Rocks flew everywhere, and it just got hotter. I opened my brown eyes a bit and saw Gingka covering himself with his arms while Ryga had a somewhat annoyed and determined face on.

"Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!"

There was rumbling, explosions, and I saw the ground where Pegasus stood begin to get blown up by the pressure of the magma in the volcano. Gingka was thrown back and we all screamed or yelled in fear. The island shook and black smoke filled the sky. Then, it all stopped. There was only smoke... for now.

When we all looked back at the battleground, we found Gingka laying down, in pain, and Pegasus laying still beside him, no longer spinning. Ryuga let out an insane laugh.

"You say you wanna borrow my strength?! Call me when you have something to offer in return." He started to walk away.

Madoka and Kenta went up to Gingka. Benkei and I helped Kyoya sit up, and Sala still stayed near the rock she was behind. Yuki gritted his teeth together and called out to Ryuga.

"But what about the Star Fragments?" Ignored. "The evil ones will get it..." Ignored again.

"Can you hear us, Gingka?" Madoka softly shook the wounded blader.

"Stop! Right there!"

"Huh?" We all turned to Yuki, who had his launcher out.

"If you insist on ditching us, then I will fight you!" he exclaimed.

Benkei: "He's nuts."

Kyoya: Gave a growl.

Madoka: "Huh?!"

Kenta: "Yuki?!"

Me: Looks between Ryuga and Yuki.

"And who are you?"

Yuki started to shake slightly under Ryuga's glare. "It... It doesn't matter! If I defeat you, you will lend us your power, right?" Ryuga gave a smug smirk.

"Don't be an idiot, Yuki!" Benkei said.

"Didn't you see what happened to Kyoya and Gingka?!" Madoka added.

"At least... At least he's got spirit." I whispered.

This kid... He's got a lot of beyblade spirit. Challenging Ryuga like that, even after witnessing what he could do. Even to the number one blader! He reminds me of myself... when I was a kid. Yuki wasn't afraid of helping others. He knew what was right, and he wouldn't give up. His spirit was full of determination, and so was the look in his eyes.

"There's no other choice! If this can prevent Nemesis' revival... I'll fight!"

"You're completely out of your league, shrimp, and it's past your curfew!" Ryuga mocked. Angry, Yuki let his bey go. With a 'tsk', Ryuga quickly got his launcher and bey and did the same. A gust of wind pushed Yuki back, due to the beys' collision.

"I warned you!" said Ryuga. Yuki didn't give up.

"It's not over until it's finished!" Ryuga frowned. "My Anubius is still spinning!"

True to his word, a teal and dark blue bey on the battlefield was still spinning, but it wasn't very balanced.

"You can do it, Anubius!"

' _So that's his bey..._ '

Anubius rammed into L-Drago again, but it bounced off and was flung into the air. Wind from Ryuga's bey pushed Yuki back once more, and he landed on his back painfully.

' _Yikes! Might wanna call in a chiropractor there, eh?_ '

"It's... It's no over!" Yuki exclaimed. I was slightly surprised.

"Yuki, stop now, please!" Kenta pleaded.

"It's okay! There are other bladers with Star Fragments! I'm sure Ryuga can care for himself!" I told him after running to his side to help him up.

"Keh, you better listen to the little lady, boy!" Oh, I so wanted to fight this guy. I'm sure Volanus could beat his butt. But this was Yuki's fight.

"The future of beyblade is at stake here right now. I must not lose!" Wind shot out again, but this time, Anubius' owner stood his ground.

"Fine! Watch yourself get destroyed then! It's your funeral!" L-Drago suddenly changed modes. "I will send you to your doom, as you wish!"

The dragon reappeared, but the most amazing thing was the blue aura around Yuki. It was brighter than it was in Gingka's battle. Anubius started to glow. When L-Drago and its red body came crashing down, the blue engulfed it. Yuki let out a cry, like a war cry.

"The fusion wheel's colour!" gasped Madoka.

"It changed!" Kenta finished.

"What does it mean?" Benkei asked.

"It means..." I started. Then smiled. "It means that he's a Legendary Blader."

* * *

 **Reaper: QUESTION: Does anyone know a good website to watch _Metal Fusion_ , _Metal Masters_ and _Metal Fury_? One that's free, won't give any viruses and available in Canada? If so, please tell me! ****In case I can't use Netflix, so I won't be able to watch the series. And since there's so much going on in one episode, it's hard for me to memorize and write everything for one chapter.**

 **So now you know something new about Taka! She has the ability to see those images of the creatures the beys are based on! I'm sorry if this chapter was boring because it was just filled with dialogue. This chappie was longer because I tried to fit in about three episodes. ^_^  
**

 **R &R! See y'all next time!**

 **This story is also on Wattpad.  
Username: x _XOutcastShadowXx_  
Title: _The Lion Tamer (Metal Fight Beyblade Fanfic)_**

 **I also made an Instagram account for my stories and fanfic and OCs.**


End file.
